I Am The King
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Meet Dan Howell, vlogger, Internet Hottie and... Heir to the throne of Ultarania, an unknown place hidden from unpermitted mortals. Home to the Gods and Goddesses of, well, Ultarania. With his confused best friend who's just had a baptism of fire into his friends legacy even he didn't know, and his cousin, he will learn just what it takes to be a true king. Phil/OC is planned.
1. A Journey That Was Unexpected

Dan was casually flicking through the pictures on his phone, his best mate, Phil, sat near him. Then, the door bell rang. Multiple times.

"Coming!" He yelled as he rose from his seat. Honestly, He thought. Then he opened the door and gasped. "You!"

The visitor barged past. Phil looked up and a look of sheer terror crossed his face. "W-w-what I-is that?" He asked. The visitor ignored him.

"I'm here to collect Daniel Howell. Does he live here?" He boomed.

"Erm, that's me. I thought I was to be collected when I was twenty eight?" Dan asked, making Phil get a look of confusion on his face.

The visitor looked Dan up and down and snorted. "_You're_ Daniel Howell?"

"Er, yeah!"

"You don't look like any king-to-be, Daniel, if that's really who you are."

"Sorry," Phil cut in, "But can you just explain... Well, who are you? Most importantly, w-what are you? And what's this 'king to be' stuff?"

The visitor grunted. "My name is Balthadorarc. I am the squire of the present king of Ultarania, who's name is Galythrad. I am a half Sasquatch mortal being. Your...house mate," He gestured to Dan, "Is soon to be the future king, of... Ultarania. I will need to take him away."

Dan glared at Balthadorarc. "No. We agreed twenty eight."

"No, you must come now."

"Why must I?"

Balthadorarc sighed and put his huge hand to his forehead. "Daniel... The kingdom needs you. Your uncle was wounded in battle. He has only days to live."

Dan couldn't believe this. No. This could not be! "Why me? Why not my father, or my aunt? Or Louciana?" He frowned.

"You know your father is busy with other matters. Your aunt is busy with her troup of young warrior-women. And your cousin is far too young. But perhaps she will rule, someday."

Dan sighed. "She's twenty. But, fine. I will go."

"Excel-"

"On one condition. Let Phil come with me."

"But, your highness-"

"Balthadorarc, I will be your king someday. You may want to leave me in debt of your kindness before I am, or you will be in your own debt."

"The king and your father will not be happy. I was told to fetch you. And only you."

"So be it! If I'm to be king I'll be busy enough. Phil, d'you want to come with us?"

Dan looked at Phil pleadingly. Phil slowly nodded. "You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you down."

They packed a few things whilst Balthadorarc looked on. Being half Sasquatch (Bigfoot) he was quite often bloody impatient.

"Are you packed yet?"

"Patience is a virtue." Dan replied. "Just... A... Few..more... There you go!" He hauled up his hand luggage case and dragged it to the door, where Phil was already waiting.

"Ready?" Balthadorarc grunted.

"Yes."

"Then lets go." He wrapped a length of string around his wrist and his features turned into those of a human.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Dan!" Phil hissed. Dan only smirked as Balthadorarc nodded to the door and they followed him to the way out. A car was parked by the road. Silver and a Jaguar. Whoa.

Driving was an attractive auburn female. Cerisa, his aunt. He looked around to see that Phil's jaw had dropped. "Aunt Cerisa! I thought you were busy?" Dan asked through the window.

Cerisa's blue eyes twinkled. "We all take breaks, Dan. I missed you!" He got in and leant forwards to hug her briefly. "Your father was devastated he couldn't come. Louciana too. Who's your friend?"

Phil closed the car door and smiled. "Phil. Phil Lester."

"Well, Phil, I hope you like Ultavania, unlike my daughter. On second thoughts, i hope you like my daughter. She's not a people person."

Phil smiled. "Neither am I, to be honest."

Cerisa laughed. "We'll, at least that's one thing in common." And the car started.


	2. Castle For A King

**Chapter 2**

"We have a barrier to cross ahead of us in order to get to Ultavania. Stay as still as you can and don't make a sound." Balthadorarc instructed after a two-hour drive. Phil tensed as the strange man pressed a button that hadn't been there two seconds before. Then the roads of England began to turn into unanticipated tracks.

A desert. What was a desert doing in England? Then he found out.

"This is part of the portal, Phil." Cerisa explained, "We'll soon reach the separator. It takes us to Ultavania.

Balthadorarc grunted. "And what will we tell the guards, my lady?"

"That Phil is a friend. He will ensure the prince's happiness."

...

After about two and a half minutes later, the desert morphed into green. A lush landscape right next to a desert. Odd. Then, as they drove up tgolden den road, over a hill, they saw _it._

A castle.

It looked like a picture from a fairytale book. It was white and had turrets and was quite breath taking. Phil looked at Dan, who was leaning forward in his seat, a smile curving his lips. As they drove closer they approached a wall with an ageing Iron gate, with guards either side of the gate. They parked the car, which looked extremely out of place. Then Cerisa got out of the car and walked towards the gate. Then Phil realised that the guards were made out of... Metal.

"This, Phil, is Ultarania. Welcome. Guards?" And then the most extraordinary thing happened. With a horrible grinding sound, the guards pulled their hands to their heads in salute. Cerisa gestured to Dan to speak.

"Guards, this is Phillip Lester! You may not harm him, or disrespect him. He is a good friend of mine. You know who I am." And then he walked forwards into the city.

Inside it was just as beautiful. From what Phil could see, were lots of houses in white or cream stone, all relatively simple. Lots, but it wasn't crowded.

"The houses are obviously stone. We have fields outside the wall for farming, and the gardens are relatively large, and there are twenty streets, all named after our gods and goddesses or a great ruler." Cerisa smiled as the walked down the main road, as they passed 'Galythrad Square'.

"You have Gods and Goddesses?" Asked Phil.

Cerisa nodded. "But unlike other ones, who may or may not be real, these _are_ real. And before you ask, yes we have proof. Galythrad is the one dying."

She seemed sad at this, and then Phil registered something he hadn't previously. The fact that she was _bloody glowing_.

...

They stopped in front of a pair of golden doors at the front of the castle. Not small human doors. Enormous doors, about ten meters high. Cerisa rang a bell at the side, and a gap in the door opened.

**A/N- So let's recap. They're in Ultavania. They've met Cerisa. A little cliffy. Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Wells and Azure Skies

Phil then saw a girl run out to take Dan in a bear-hug. By girl, he guessed he meant 'woman', but it was a little odd to be calling a female with such hyperactivity a woman. From what Phil could see, she was around twenty, with dark hair just past her shoulders and dressed in a black bow-print dress with a white collar. Then she let him go and turned to Phil.

"You must be Phil." She smiled, and extended a hand.

"What? How-"

Cerisa sighed. "This is my daughter, Louciana. Lets just say she has a sixth sense." As Phil shook Louciana's hand and smiled.

Louciana glared slightly at her mother, before stepping towards the building and smiling. "Where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

And they stepped into what looked like the entrance-hall, made of stone and with portraits hanging on the wall. Phil glanced at them. "Who are they?"

Louciana smiled and approached a particuarly tall one, of a well-dressed man with a book in his hands and a monicle. "My old tutor, Mr. Monnaye." She moved onto one of a tall woman with coppery hair. "My sister, Bronwynne. And... They're mostly relatives, or people who have served our family well." He couldn't help but notice how smug her face was.

* * *

As Phil was more and more confused, but trying not to freak out for Dan's sake, he realised just how much Dan hadn't told him. About all this, about his family being freaking immortal people. Yes, _immortal_.

Cerisa went off to see her brother, the king with the tall sasquatch guy. They were left alone with the Hyperactive spark. Phil wasn't sure if he liked her. She was weird, that was certain, and Phil was getting a superior vibe off of her. Phil wasn't one to judge, but just the way she acted was a little annoying. It turned out that her parents were basically the Ultranian versions of the Greek Olympians, Hades and Artemis. Dan's dad was apparently similar to Apollo. There was no Zeus-like head man, so if the king died of his injuries, it would be up to one person to take the crown.

Dan.

* * *

After an age, they sat down on a green metal bench in what looked like the castle gardens, a vast space of flowers and plants. Dan looked up at the cloud-filled stretch of sky, white on azure. "I missed this." He whispered.

Louciana looked at him, her eyes suddenly sad. "Did you?" She shrugged. "Really?"

Dan slowly nodded. "Yes. I missed a lot of things, Lou. The city. The clean air." He sighed, "You. My real dad. Hell, even sometimes I missed Old Monnaye..."

Phil looked at them, awkwardly listening.

"Then why did you leave." He felt himself ask.

"Because I didn't want to be here when it was time to be king. I've been escaping that all my life. I don't _want _that for myself. I want..."

They both looked at Dan expectantly.

Lou suddenly grinned mischieviously. "I know what I want."

"What?"

"To show you a new appliance that I helped create. C'mon!" And she ran off to the direction of a small building in the distance. Phil looked at Dan.

"Is she always like this?" Phil found himself laugh.

"Pretty much!" Dan chuckled, "We're just going to have to deal with it. Y'know, YOLO!" He used the awful phrase sarcastically, before running to follow her.

* * *

They stopped at the entrance to the building, which Lou had left open. An eerie blue glow was coming from the inside. Dan stepped in, so Phil followed. The blue glow turned yellow as Dan stopped adruptly.

"It's... a _wishing well!_" Dan frowned. "Does it work?"

"_Everything_ I help with bloody works." Lou, smiled. "Try it. Go on. Wish away."

"I don't believe you."

"Then wish. Wish for anything."

"What like, _I wish that PJ, Chris, Carrie and Alex were here_, or-"

There came a cry of, "WHAT THE!"

Phil spun around to see PJ, Chris, Carrie, and Alex, all looking extremely confused and scared.

"See." Said Lou smiling. "I _knew_ you'd wish for that. So I told mum to expect our more people. Now, shall we go and meet the Gods?"

**A/N Ok, so that was Shite. **

**Sorry I took so long, my best friend decided to move up to Aberdeen and my other friend had a birthday which was epic but also meant I've been a Zombie these last few days. And I have a music grade coming up which means it's PRACTISE and not BRAINSTORMING. I was trying to find a way to get PJ and Chris in the story, but of course I decided what's a story without Alex Day and Carrie Fletcher. Love and Sprinkles!**


End file.
